1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing a personalized three-dimensional (3D) image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing a personalized 3D image capable of reducing visual fatigue using a convergence matching algorithm. Here, the personalized 3D image providing apparatus may be a one-person imaging apparatus such as, for example, a head-mounted display (or helmet mounted display, HMD) or a head-worn display (HWD).
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, the industry related to virtual reality is emerging as a hot topic. If a part which the user is focusing on in content is known, technology that allows the user to concentrate on that part and to focus thereon will become one of the most necessary technologies for game companies in distributing virtual reality head-mounted displays (VR HMDs) capable of tracking eyes in future.
The demand for visual fatigue reduction techniques is expected to be very high in personalized 3D image providing apparatuses.
One of the key issues that may determine the rise and fall of VR is dizziness caused by visual fatigue for viewing the 3D image. Therefore, if visual fatigue can be reduced through a convergence matching algorithm within the VR HMD, this will help resolve dizziness.
The conventional technology has failed to address the keystone effect, which is a typical issue that occurs when a virtual camera is tilted by an angle.
Wherein, the keystone effect is the apparent distortion of an image caused by projecting it onto an angled surface. It is the distortion of the image dimensions, such as making a square look like a trapezoid, the shape of an architectural keystone, hence the name of the feature.